The Dead of Night
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: All the Davenports but two vanish without a trace. While searching for their family, the two are pushed down a road they've never been down, and barely thought about, except in their nightmares. In the midst of this crisis, they're pitted against the ones they've always thought to trust: family. Fifth in my series, read the others before or you'll be confused.
1. Let The Mystery Be

**Author's Note: Well, and I have moved, so I'm more free. And thanks guys so much for the support. I am legitimately considering killing off a character...and of course, I am very, very, very evil to all. A DAVENPORT IS THE MAIN ANTAGONIST...but which one? SHOUT OUT TO SLURP AND DAPHROSE AND DREAMER4EVERA!**

**IMPORTANT REALLY IMPORTANT! KickandBelli and I have accepte a challenge, which I am prepping for, as well as finals. So be patient,**

**FOR NO GRAMMAR CONFUSION, Remember when Chase spun his own memories for Adam? Yes, that is referred to with 'his' by Adam.**

Chase Davenport was sitting across the table from one of the few people in the world who could actually _recognize_ him, or even _knew_ him at all. They'd decided on weekend visits only, but they made Chase feel like a divorced parent with visitation rights on his kids. But, since most of the rest of his family _didn't_ and _couldn't_ know he existed, and due to his job's sporadic attendance requirements, the weekends were the only time they could meet up, and Chase relished every minute with his brother. His job had put him in enough difficult positions to realize just how blessed a gift every minute with your loved ones was. Chase wasn't an ordinary teen, who had a job at McDonalds or some other fast-food joint, his job was to save the world with the aid of his bionics. His brother had offered many times to join him in his career, but Chase declined every time. Adam seemed to be getting sucked into the not-so-normal-actually-quite-deadly life fairly frequently recently, but Chase wanted to give Adam some more time in the real world before fully inducting him into his life, if that happened.

"Chase, what time is it?" Adam asked, knowing his brother would have the answer, like he always did with _almost_ every question. Chase tuned into his internal clock, and swiftly replied,

"4:30. Why? Got homework? A date?" Chase could've simply read his mind and gotten the answers, but it was much more fun and _normal_ to ask questions vocally. Adam shook his head.

"Nah, Dad just said to be home by 5:30." Adam put his hands in his pockets. Chase snorted.

"Is he scared you'll get mugged? I think he should know by now that muggers are hardly a threat to us." Chase wasn't being serious, a rare occurrence, but the last sentence was 100% honest. As normal as they looked, they'd gone toe-to-tow with some of humanity's worst. And won.

"I think he's afraid we'll waste one of our nine lives," Adam joked, something he was much better at than Chase, and more experienced with. The nine lives joke was referring to their many near-death experiences. Chase laughed at that, an action also being seen more frequently since their weekend meet ups.

"I_ think_ I have six lives left._ Possibly_ five." Chase answered, going along with the joke. Adam rolled his eyes, wondering when his brother had developed a _good_ sense of humor. _Comes from hanging around me, I suppose._

"When you don't know something, that's when I worry." Adam answered. _But I worry about you daily._

_'Aww...you're too kind. Seriously.'_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD CHASE!_ Much as Adam loved his little brother, Chase could be infuriating. _Especially_ with his telepathy. But it was useful for long-distance contact and answers in a snap.

"Jeez, no need to be so loud." Chase responded, vocally. Adam punched his brother, with _half_ of his super-strength behind it. Chase barely flinched, and looked up at Adam.

"I guess I forgot to mention I'm a little stronger than you, and faster than Bree?" Chase grinned wickedly, and Adam knew that it had been planned.

"You never forget anything, Chase, ever." Adam replied, and Chase shrugged.

"You're right. I also speak every language fluently."

"I kind of want super-smarts now." Adam stated honestly. Chase stared at him, a little surprised.

"I never thought you'd say that. You and Bree always acted like I got the worst bionics, and was nothing without you." Chase smiled wider though. "You changed in a better way, though. I'm happy about that."

"I am, too." Adam answered quietly. He knew from 'his' memories that he'd treated Chase somewhat badly. Now...he felt reborn. _Emerged with an epilofanee._

"_Epiphany_, Adam," Chase corrected. Adam groaned. "I really hate having a brother smarter than me sometimes."

"_Younger_ than you, too,"

"I swear I will punch-" Adam's pocket began to buzz. He slipped his phone out, and before he could check it-

"It's Mr. Davenport," Chase stated swiftly. Adam gave him a confused look, and clicked his phone on. Right before he hit the green phone icon to accept the call, Chase spoke again, but a different message. "The call just ended. Mr. Davenport never drops a call. Let me check in on them." Sure enough, the call ended and Chase's eyes went unfocused, and Adam knew he was checking their house for people. Chase blinked, his eyes alarmed. "No one is home. It doesn't even looked ransacked. We need to stake the place out,_ now_." Chase stood up hurriedly, threw a five on the table, and dragged Adam along behind him. Adam was still a little shocked.

"Wait, no Dad? Tasha? Leo or Bree? Douglas?" Adam knew the truth, but in 'his' and his own memories, Donald was more of a father. But he still cared about Douglas, and he had grown closer to him due to his more frequent visitations, albeit under the guise of an employee of Donald.

"_No one_, Adam,_ no one_. They're just...gone. I can't find them anywhere in the city, either." Chase sounded slightly worried, but other than that, his emotions and voice were tight. This was more his area.

"Think they're okay? Another Krane?" Adam remembered their last disastrous encounters with rich, smart guys, including Douglas at a point. He was not anxious to repeat them. Thankfully, Chase shook his head instead of nodding.

"No. This seems more like a...gang, or criminal organization. It was very professional, and if it were mercenaries for a rich guy, they probably would've stolen something or left a trace. Eddie's been disabled, I had to restart him."

"Your bionic chip can start him up? If you can control him, we're doomed-" Adam tried to ease up the mood, to calm himself and keep the terrifying possibilities at bay. Chase shook his head.

"No, but technopathy is a form of telepathy. I unlocked that a while back. Didn't think I needed to tell you." Chase was impatient, to the point where he just grabbed Adam's hand, and super-sped them to their driveway. Adam fought the urge to throw up, and Bree's speed had never done that.

"How fast was that?"

"650. Now be quiet, and I'm gonna scan the house." Chase scanned it with his bionic vision, and revealed nothing but an angry Eddie. "Nothing. Not one break...no foreign objects that weren't there previously, and all Eddie's footage got erased." Chase reported, sounding like a soldier. The monotone of his voice stirred something in Adam.

"Chase, we have nothing, and they have our family!" Adam shouted. Chase's eyes took on a glint, as if this were a game he suddenly saw a way tom win through.

"They don't have us, or bionics, and we will raise _Hell_ to get our family back."

**Author's Note: I give you an excuse to hate Bree later on. And I bring back someone I hate...if you know PM me, and you'll get a shoutout next chapter!**


	2. Gone Astray

**Author's Note: I FINALLY GOT WIFI IN THE NEW HOUSE. AC...working on that. And two Davenports are evil. Won't say who. TOOK THE MATH TEST THAT DETERMINES IF I PASS! Anyone, people, enjoy and review please thanks!**

Chase wiped his eyes with his hands in an attempt to keep away. He'd told the school via email that Adam, Bree, and Leo wouldn't be at school for two weeks due to a trip to Canada. _I hope I can find them soon enough that they get a few days off of school. _He looked at the clock in the corner of the screen of the laptop he was currently looking up terrorist groups who may have taken his family for a ransom. _I doubt it, they'd ransack the house, and it just doesn't fit. But a gang or criminal organization does. Family for leverage, and whatever they want Donald to do...can't be good. I have to find them, it's all on me._

Chase closed his eyes, taking a few breaths. _I can do this. Relax. _He looked across the table from him, where Adam was sleeping on the couch. Chase relaxed at that sight, but still sighed. _It'd be best to go now, but if they come back...would they strike the same place twice? _Chase was unwilling to take that risk. He closed the laptop, and leaned against the chair. _I am exhausted. I should sleep._ He leaned back, just beginning to feel himself drift off...

**...**

Bree's first conscious thought was,_ Wow, being electrocuted to be knocked out really sucks._ She groaned, and slowly sat up. Her first sensation was a rocky floor beneath her hands. _What...a rock floor? I'm underground? That means worms and bugs and eww!_ She looked around. She was in a cage, as if she were no more than a dog. _To be fair, I have been called a bitch before, _she told herself.

Leo hadn't regained consciousness, for which Bree was thankful, but no one else had either. She heard the echoes of footsteps, and whipped her head around to see who caused the noise. It was a man in a dark cloak with a cowl, his face obscured by shadows.

"Oh, Bree, how I missed you and your naïve stupidity. It'll be worse though, what with all the...oh wait you wouldn't remember." The man cackled. His voice sounded really young, like around 18-22. Bree glared at him, and in a harsh tone snapped,

"You think you're so cool with you dark clothing, but you look like a stupid Goth person who thinks he's cool! And I don't know any freak-o creep-os like you!" Bree glared at him hotly, trying to send all her hate and anger at him. He chuckled, not a 'that's-funny-ha-ha' chuckle but a 'you're-gonna-die-in-a-fun-way-for-me-because-I'm-a-psychopath' chuckle. Bree glared at him still, fear fluttering in her heart. "You're a sociopath!"

"Oh, Bree, a silly human such as yourself would think that. I'm much more than that, I am a new power the world has never seen before. My children will own the earth." _Great, a creepy sociopath with a God complex. Great. _

"Yeah, how exactly are we gonna help you? If we're_ so_ inferior to you, why do you need us? Why not just kill us?" Bree realized maybe that last sentence may not have been a good idea, but she was curious. He chuckled his sociopath chuckle again.

"I don't need your help, I can't have you oppose me. Two of your family members avoided capture, however, and they will be most useful in making my plan easier. They need incentive to return, which is where you come in. But _Leo_ might get himself if he talks as much as I remember. Bree, nonetheless, don't worry. You'll play a very important role in the act to come."

"Gee, I feel _so_ much better. And only Adam isn't here, but you said two members, so someone needs to retake a Math class." Despite her hard words, she was shaking inside about her 'part' and Adam's 'part'. That feeling would've amplified had she seen the 'Triton App' glowing on a screen across the cave.

**...**

Chase woke up, around 6 a.m., and prepared breakfast for his brother. He had never cooked breakfast before, but, as he did in many other things, he did stellar in cooking. Adam's stomach grumbled him awake.

"Mmm...bacon and eggs...Chase, you're cooking! Do you need me to reach the ingredients for you, shorty?" Chase sighed. Short jokes meant a return to routine, but also meant annoyance for Chase. He was glad though to have a break from the stress of finding his family.

Though Chase had a dangerous plan for after breakfast. He and Adam -he refused to let Adam out of his vision unless in the bathroom- were going to have a chat with a gang. Chase wasn't too scared of the gang, or getting out alive, but getting out without the cops knowing if it went wrong...worried him a little.

"Adam, we're gonna go have a chat with a gang." Chase said that right as Adam was munching on some bacon.

Adam's eyes widened, and he stopped eating.

"What?" He cried after swallowing. "A_ gang?_ Chase, they're dangerous! I want to find our family, but why would a gang take them?" Chase sighed.

"I don't think the gang_ took_ them. I think they might _know_ who did. Gangs know who all the big-shot criminals are in town, and we can go from there." Chase spoke quietly but confidently. Adam sighed.

"I guess I don't have a choice?"

"You do. I will cover the house in the Davenium, remember that? Then I talk to the gang and return. Or you can come with me. Either way works, really." _Except if my theory is correct, a Davenium wall will be usesless. So just come with me. _Chase began to influence Adam's thoughts secretly. Adam sighed.

"Let's go meet guys with guns," Adam couldn't scrounge up any enthusiasm for that statement. Chase laughed at that as he rose from the table.

"Adam, it isn't that bad. Now come on." Chase began to lead him through the streets of Mission Creek, stopping only when he saw a gang of gang members. Chase inclined his head toward them, and immediately they came over.

"We'll take you to see the boss," One said in a gruff monotone. Adam was unsurprised, he'd been mind controlled before too, and recognized the look. They were lead through a series of abandoned buildings, and their journey ended with the 22-year-old head of the Silver Knights gang.

"_What are they doing here? Who are they?_" The man asked in rapid Spanish. Adam understood only due to his brothers' translations that were broadcasted into his head. Chase stepped forward, and replied in Spanish:

"_We are here to ask a few questions, and for everyone's sake we will speak in English._" Chase's voice held hints of telepathic influence, and Adam was very glad his brother was on his side.

"Yes, that would be best." The man spoke as if slightly confused, maybe the telepathic influence taking root in his mind. Adam felt a weird feeling inside him, that enjoyed this...interrogation, but was satiated with watch Chase handle it.

"Do you know any criminal organizations, or just criminals, who would have the capability and training to kidnap four people in their house without a trace?" Chase's eyes were seeking minutiae in the gang leader's body language and thoughts, something that had saved him time, and also his life, many times before. The gang leader answered after a period of thought.

"Sounds like you're looking for Nightstrider. They can do anything, commit any crime. I've used them a few times myself. One of the grunts, the first person you go to if you want them to do a job, hangs out in front of the bookstore in La Canterra mall."

Chase nodded, and immediately led him and Adam out of there, while erasing the memories of that interrogation from their mind. Chase had a contemplative look on his face though.

"What's going on in that genius brain of yours?"

"I think...I have a theory about who we'll be fighting. But I can't be sure, and I won't say until I am sure. One of us needs to have an open mind." Chase had worry etched on his features, and that didn't relax Adam at all.

"Well, they're clearly so good they can pull of any job, so that must narrow down the field, right?" Adam pointed out. Chase nodded, muscles on his face going rigid.

"I agree with you, Adam, but it won't necessarily be good. If we _are_ fighting who I think...we barely won the first time, and that was by sheer dumb luck. If they got more powerful, like we have, but with other..." Chase censored out that word by not speaking it. "then we might be royally screwed over."

**Author's Note: Pay attention to italics.**


	3. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Author's Note: Well, hullo KAB. Enjoyed my series, bitch? I'd ****_hate_**** for you to waste your time, since they're so bad. Besides, do you have to read our fics if they're so bad? But yeah, our challenge is on, so hurray! And guys, I know the figure is cliché, but ohh who he is...the italics of last chapter are very useful. Enjoy and review!**

Adam was terrified. He and Chase were being led blindly -well, _he_ was, Chase was piggybacking on the Nightstriders' sight- to wherever the villainous hideout of the Nightstriders was._ Probably not our best plan, but it wasn't _my_ plan._ _It came from master strategist over there. Why is it whenever he shows up, bad things happen?_ Adam forced the thought away, doubting each other wouldn't help.

"We're here," The guide opened the door, and shoved them in. Adam's blindfold fell off, but minus three small bulbs on the ceiling, there was no light. But laughter, there was laughter coming from right in front of them.

"Oh, Chase, glad to see you're back home, and nice job on finding me. Adam, oh boy, I missed you. Remember trying to kill me, the good old days?" The voice chuckled like a sociopath enjoying his victims' pain and torment.

"Where is our family? Why _them_?" Adam took an aggressive step forward, but Chase held him back. "Adam, don't try to fight him. I doubt we could win working together." Chase was speaking softly but firmly, and Adam had to stop in his attempt. Sociopath, as dubbed by Adam, gave off a round of sincere laughter. Then zapped Chase with a bolt of lightning that sent him into a wall, and he didn't rise. Adam fired up his heat vision, but Sociopath just laughed his signature laugh.

"Where is my family, and what was_ that_ for?" Sociopath smirked, an I-know-more-than-you smirk. Adam couldn't _see_ it, but he could _sense_ it.

"I have a grudge against your family. Now, as for your other question...safe and unharmed. To keep them this way, I ask for a few simple things: You bring me a a hundred million dollars, break into the Pentagon and steal some defense plans, and assassinate the President of the U.S. You should write this down, Adam, it'd be a shame if you forgot a task."

"_What?_ You want us to commit an _assassination? _On _the President of the United States?_ No way!" Adam protested. He sensed a change in the mans' demeanor, no more creepy chuckles, just steely cold hatred.

"You tried to kill me before, so you can't have _too_ much of a problem with it, and you will_ try_ save your precious family, one of whom betrayed you. You're the eldest, Adam, shouldn't you be there for them? You weren't there for your little traitor, and that's why they went bad." Adam felt as if he'd been beaten. He was the eldest, he was supposed to be there and protect his siblings. He'd failed in his duties. _But I won't fail these._ He launched a blast of_...Chase probably knows the answer, I don't..._ from his eyes. A blue force field, in the shape of a shield, sprang up in front of Sociopath, and Adam's eyes widened. _Bionic, definitely._

"Can't beat me, never could, not before, not today." Sociopath bedeviled him. Adam glared at him, struggling to think of a response.

"Why an assassination, of all things? Why not an abduction for a ransom or something?" _Not saying I like that sort of thing, but it's better than murder_. Sociopath smirked again, Adam could sense it.

"You never were the brightest bulb. America is the only military power that worries me, and I need it distracted. So make it look like a terrorist did it, or I swear I will force your sister to commit crimes caught on camera, and then force her to walk into a police station. That would get her in jail for life, by the way." Adam let out a bout of nervous laughter.

"Good luck getting Bree to do any of that,"

"I may have had more luck than you think. Bree!" In a flash, literally, his sister appeared, her eyes hard and cold and green. _Green_?_ Is she part Martian_? The humor couldn't force back his feelings, and he called out to her.

"Bree! C'mon, beat him up or something! Help me free the rest of our family!" Her lack of response froze something inside of him. Sounding slightly childlike, he called out to her, softer this time, "Bree?" She narrowed her cold, electric-green eyes. Sociopath held out his hand, _and she took it_. Adam shook his head, _No, no, Bree wouldn't do that. Green eyes...Chase could explain it. _He flashed a guilty glance at him, glad to see the color returning to his face. Then his attention snapped to Sociopath and...and Not-Bree.

"Why are her eyes green?" He asked dumbly, earning -unsurprisingly- another smirk, this one full of disdain. _This guy hates us. A lot._

"When she joined me, I gave her enhanced vision. Your sister can now see halfway around the world." Sociopath spoke as if that were nothing and Adam should've known it.

"That _isn't_ my sister, that's...a clone or robot or whatever you call your freaky look-a-likes!" Both Bree and Sociopath laughed, but then the worst thing of all happened: Bree spoke.

"Adam, this is me. You and Leo...never appreciated me. I was the unwanted sister. Make it up to the rest of_ your_ family by doing something right for a change, but I'm done with this lack of appreciation."

"Bree, they're our family-"

"They're decent people. _Not my family_." Hearing his sisters' harsh words made Adam want to cry. But he didn't, he was tired of being weak and failing people. So badly did he want to reason with her, turn her back to who he knew her as, but he couldn't. Words weren't his gift. He stared at them both, eyes hard as Bree's,

"We'll do your little tasks, but afterwards, I swear to you, we will hunt you down and kill you." Both of them laughed, and Sociopath waved him off.

"Give it your best shot, tiger," Sociopath laughed, throwing an arm over Bree's shoulder, inflaming Adam's blood and igniting his rage. _I will kill you, I swear, no matter what I lose._

**Author's Note: Sociopath was lying, and I dropped hints about his identity. And green eyes...what does that sound like? Season 3, people, first episode.**


	4. The Moon By Night

**Author's Note: Guest, your reviews make my day! And people...I do kill someone off, so this may be the end to this series. But, I will always write more fanfics. Guest, you should join. Definitely. And **

**SHOUTOUT TO AllAmericanSlurp, WeddingBands, SunlitRaysofheOutdoors, daphrose, and anyone else in the KAB war.**

Adam had always loved to look up at the moon. It gave him a feeling of connection, that it was millions of other peoples' moon too. He didn't mind sharing, because others needed that connection too. It had always connected him to his family, or it felt like it did at least. Though this time...all he felt was emptiness, a sense of solitude. If the rest of his family had turned out like Bree, then what would have at the end of these _'tasks'?_ _Bloodstained hands and guilt for a lifetime._ _Not exactly a fair trade._

"I just caught up on what happened. Don't worry, Bree isn't evil." Adam turned and saw Chase standing behind him, looking only a little pale. Adam forced a grin, but saw no change in Chase's face, and abandoned the effort. Adam narrowed his eyes.

"How do _you_ know, you were- telepathy nevermind." Adam saw the shadow of a smile on Chase's face, but Chase pursued their original topic.

"Bree isn't evil, she's under -as _you_ know him- _Sociopath's_ control, via Triton App. It allows the user to control our bionics, but I made you and Bree immune to it. At least I _thought_ I did, I'll need to make your defenses harder to breach." Chase's eyes grew unfocused, as if already thinking of ways to accomplish that. Adam sighed, wanting to confront the one other topic bugging him.

"How do we do these _'tasks'?_ I don't want to break into anyplace, or_ kill_ anyone. I don't think I _could_ if I _tried_." Adam looked to Chase for the answer, as he did frequently. Chase approached the edge of the balcony, where Adam was leaning on the railing. His demeanor changed, as if remembering something that he wanted to forget.

"You'd be amazed at what someone can do, under certain circumstances, but you're right. _I_ don't want _you_ to kill. So you won't. We can do the first two fairly easily, and hopefully by then I'll know for sure who he is, and how to beat him, then we can go home like we always do."

"Hopefully," Adam repeated, unhopefully. _The future doesn't seem to bright right now, not to me, at least._

**...**

They'd deposited the money with one of the Nightstriders, and Chase was very uneasy afterwards. _There was no cognitive power in that man's mind, how? I'd have detected mind control or brainwashing_. Chase cast an uneasy glance behind them as they headed back to the Davenport house, and Adam picked up on it. _This is why I appreciate you, Adam, you care so much about others_. Adam raised an eyebrow, and Chase knew if he didn't speak up, Adam would start asking.

"Adam, there's just _something_ about this whole thing that's...just not right." Chase looked down at the sidewalk, already knowing what Adam's response to be,

"Oh, what could possibly be wrong about _our family being kidnapped_, and _us having to commit treasonous crimes_?" Adam's voice was low, but Chase knew he'd prefer to be shouting. It didn't bother Chase much, he knew it was a normal human reaction to a situation like this, unless you were trained or experienced in it. Chase sucked in a breath, readying himself for his next sentence, as they turned into their driveway. "I'll start prepping for our breaking into the Pentagon."

"_What?_ Who said we were going to-"

"We need more time. We _have_ to do this, much as I wish we didn't have to. Don't worry, we'll stop this guy before he can use them."

"Yeah, and we can get arrested by the U.S. government. Hurray." Adam glared at him, his expression saying_ Yeah, no_. Chase shook his head. "Adam, _normal people_ would be arrested. We're not _normal_, we're _bionic_. Though breaking into the Pentagon _might_ be a bit of a challenge for me."

"Chase, it's called the most secure building in the _world_, how can it_ possibly_ be just a_ little bit_ of a _challenge_?" Adam looked incredulous, and Chase laughed a little.

"Adam, we're_ us_. The world doesn't know what we can do. And I'm not planning on letting them know." Chase opened the door, then stopped halfway through it. "I'm actually going to revise my statement: It'll be fun to break into the Pentagon, just not the stealing." Adam stared at where his brother had stood as he walked to the lab to research Pentagon blueprints no doubt.

"Chase, I won't let this happen," Adam promised silently. "It's my fault, and no one is suffering because of it."

**...**

Adam was finally ready. He had been packing in his room until 2 a.m., he was finally finished. _He'd once heard or read to do the unexpected. I expect it will be unexpected me for to try to take on Sociopath, and free Bree from Trident App or whatever it was, and the rest of my family. See, Chase, I don't need for everything, or anything really?_ The last thought was very much unlike him, but he didn't care. His old self hadn't been enough to keep his family safe, so surely anything new had to be better?

He crept through the house, sure that Chase would be focused on the Pentagon blueprints he'd recovered. It was prime time for him to sneak out. He made through without incident, and when he hit the night air a wave of confidence flooded through him. _I can do this, Sociopath, watch out, I'm after you._

**Author's Note: Oh, notice Adam's shift? And eheehee I'm evil, you don't even know. **


	5. When It All Comes Crashing In

**Author's Note: This is...setting up for a character death. I'm still not entirely sure I want to kill one of them off, but I probably will, because hey why not? And...oh HEY IDEA TO MAKE THIS LONGER! BTWS! I recently read Call of the Wild and Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde for school -normal 7th Grade reading material- so there are some elements from those in there. I AM NOW AN 8TH GRADER! Warning you...the feels will show up. Don't they in all of my fics? And, Guest, please let me know when you join, okay? Si. AND ADAM IS VERY OOC IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT WITH GOOD REASON! IT GETS EXPLAINED! And, as usual, please read and review and go visit the Bang Shrine! :)**

**Note: Technopathy is a subdivision of telepathy, and...nope can't spoil the other one.**

Adam was once again led to Sociopath via blindfold. Adam heard the Nightstriders refer to Sociopath as 'Strider', but Adam refused to think of him as anything but a monster. Had he had Chase with him, he'd have fought those tugging and pulling him along blindly. But he had no idea what they were armed with, so he had to play it safe. _When I get to_ it_, however, the gloves are off_. Adam felt a primal rage course through his veins, his heart, everything._ No one screws with _my_ family and lives_. The blindfold was yanked off, and Adam aimed his heat vision straight at the _thing_ he hated most. A hand was raised, and a blue force field surrounded the man clad in darkness itself, it seemed.

"Adam, nice effort, but I'm afraid _I_ just can't be killed by a _mere human_, it takes something more than that to kill _me_. But, what would it take you to kill...your sister, the one who betrayed you." Bree appeared, her eyes just as weird as the last time Adam encountered. Adam, for a heartbeat thought, _She's my sister, how could I kill her_? But then the bloodlust took over him, reminding him of her treachery, and he just narrowed his eyes into a glare at her.

"Not much to kill _either_ of you," Adam retorted. _Not much to kill Bree, but it might take a lot to kill Sociopath_. Adam saw Bree lean forward and speed toward him, so he punched the air he knew she'd soon fill. It worked perfectly. Her speed and his super-strength collided, and she collapsed on the ground, hand around her stomach, then tried to stand up. He began to brutally kick her. But in a flash she reared up, knocked him down, and jabbed something into his arm. He was overtaken by so great an urge to _kill_ her, that he began to glow blue, his Blast Wave activating. Bree was thrown into a wall, and she didn't get up. Sociopath cackled.

"Well done, Adam, I'll admit. I remember how close you two _used_ to be, and look at how easy it was for you to do so much harm to her. Emotions are truly the greatest fuel to get humans to do _anything_." Adam was flown back into a wall, by no physical means whatsoever. _He has molecularkinesis_. _Chase was right, we aren't ready_. The thought of Chase being right sparked the primal side of Adam, and he got back up and sent another blast from his eyes.

It was redirected back at him with a flick of Sociopath's hand. Adam dodged quickly, hatred surging through his veins at Sociopath's laugh. "Adam, at least make it a little hard for me," Sociopath taunted, Adam hurried to his feet, only to be blasted by a green light that had him stunned. _Where did that come from, and what was it...everything is spinning..._Sociopath stood over Adam, and had just placed his foot on his neck, prepared to snap it, when Sociopath was sent flying backwards by molecularkinesis.

"No one kills my brother but _me_." Adam was relieved, that just like many of the other times, Chase would save him. Then he went into a blank void of a dreamland, leaving Chase and Sociopath alone.

**...**

_Adam, what have you done? _Chase asked his unconscious brother silently. _Neither of us are ready, and I doubt he'd let us walk out of here_. So, like all the other times, Chase seemed to be entering the fight alone. _Why is it that most of what I do, I'm alone?_ 'Strider', as the others referred to him as, stood up, smirking, as if to cover up the fact he just got attacked by a human. _Yeah, we humans are so much weaker. Not_.

"How are the men I have who normal lead you to me?" 'Strider' asked calmly, as if a normal everyday topic. Chase shrugged.

"Your _androids_ are dead." Chase probed Adam's mind to see how he was. He was just unconscious, not in any mortal danger.

"Technopathy must make them easy to kill." 'Strider' continued to banter. Chase replied honestly.

"It does, actually."

"I'm more than willing to let you walk away. Why defend your brother, who just killed your _sister_?"

"Release whatever pathokinetic grip you have on Adam, and I will walk away. Otherwise I _will_ try to kill you, and killing isn't very hard for me."

"Pathokinesis? Excuse me?" 'Strider' spoke as if he'd been falsely accused of murder, which he'd probably committed at one point, but still. Chase sighed, as if 'Strider' was playing stupid, which he was. Chase played along.

"Pathokinesis is the ability to control emotions. You were controlling Adams', I could sense it, couldn't do anything, but I knew. Why do you think I followed him? Now, let your grip on him go."

"You always were the smart one, Chase," 'Strider' closed his eyes momentarily, then reopened them. "My grip is gone, feel free to go."

"No, I won't actually. You stepped over the line, for the third time I might add. Three strikes, you're out."

"This is the first time I've ever met you, Chase. And I'd hate to kill you, so do please go."

"_Strider_, as you call yourself now, you and I have gone up against each other before. Of course, then we knew you as Marcus."


	6. There Will Be Blood

**Author's Note: Yeah, I decided to play the Marcus card. Read, review, and enjoy overall!**

**READ VERY IMPORTANT ANSWERS QUESTIONS!**

**To ilovebreedavenport: I never stated Bree dead, and in my last A/N I said I would explain Adam's OOCness. I did last chapter with the pathokinesis.**

**Are we all comprehending this?**

"How long have you known?" Marcus asked, and suddenly Chase saw him as he had been before: sneaky, slimy traitor who would play around until he could get an advanatage. _But this time, I know, and I won't be played again_. _Ever._

"When we first came here, your androids had _no_ cognitive power, at least like a humans'. I knew Douglas wasn't making androids anymore, and who was the first android we ever met? _Marcus_." Marcus' face twitched at 'Douglas' as if he'd struck a nerve. Chase filed that information away for later use.

"_Douglas_," Marcus spat out the name with hatred. "you're _very_ lucky I didn't kill him, or _any_ of your family. I hate you all _very_ much." Marcus glared at him, slightly cockily, as if _he_ was now in control. _Rage blinds you, but I see with clarity, so no, I've got the advantage_. _But I can't use it yet_.

"_Really?_ _You_, hate _us_? Wow, who could've seen _that_ coming?" Chase retorted sarcastically. Marcus narrowed his eyes in a manner showing he was _not_ amused in any way.

"Clearly not your two unconscious siblings," Marcus fired back, and it stung Chase a bit. So he just raised his hand and sent Marcus into a wall, then probed Bree. _Okay, she needs medical attention_.

"Marcus, you're weak in your old age. 15 years and 10 months old. 2 months to live. I guess 'taking over the world and killing all humanity' is on your bucketlist." Chase headed over to Bree, and began to drag her out carefully to avoid making any injuries she had worse, but Marcus got back up, his eyes glowing electric green.

"Drop her or I kill you both," Marcus threatened, but Chase simply created a force field to shield him and Bree, and kept dragging her to where Adam lay. _Goodness gracious, I hate my life sometimes, but it does have perks_. He grabbed Adam's hand, and pulled him up with one hand, grateful that Douglas had given him super-strength. _Let's put it to use_. He lifted up Bree, and sped all three of them out of there.

**...**

Adam felt as if he were going to throw up, no clue why. He looked around himself slowly, even moving his gaze too fast made his stomach want to hurl. His eyes stopped on his sister's sleeping face as she lay on their couch. Adam was assaulted by memories of beating her, and vomited into a trashcan that was next to him. He groaned. _What happened, and why did I beat up Bree? It felt natural then, but now it doesn't seem like me at all._

"Marcus was contolling your emotions, very well for someone who's dying I might add." Chase said quietly. Adam turned to look at him.

"Marcus...the android?" He remembered the android in 'his' memories, but he also remembered him dying. Chase nodded. "He didn't die as completely as we thought."

"So, how do we beat him? He has more bionics than we know of, and he _hates_ our family, probably looking for an excuse to kill them-" Chase raised a hand and Adam went silent, realizing Chase knew all of this, probably long before Adam even thought of it.

"He's probably charging up, expecting us to fight him after how weak he was last time, so I don't think we should fight him now, especially with the condition you two are in. I have no clue. I'm trying to hack into his database, specifically his..._charger_, shall we say, and connect to his chip, then see what bionics he has. Also formulating a plan for the Pentagon. I have a plan, but it is fairly basic and can go horribly wrong."

"Back on square one, I see," Adam muttered, then another question came to mind. "How long have Bree and I been out?"

"Five days," Chase answered immediately. Adam gawked. Chase shrugged, as if it were totally normal to be out for five days. "I kept you and Bree unconscious so you wouldn't be tempted to interrupt me or go running off again. I _think_ Bree's out of the Triton App control, but I also thought we were impervious to it." Adam flooded with shame at the 'running off again'. Chase's face softened. "Sorry, I haven't slept in a bit and I'm a little crabby."

"How long is a 'little bit' to you?" Adam muttered again, and Chase responded quickly again. "Five days," Adam gawked again, feeling a pattern in the conversation.

"Five days with no sleep? We're superhuman, I know, but jeez! dude, lay your butt on the bed and start sleeping." Chase shrugged.

"We're behind as it is on our tasks, I was hacking too, and I needed to take care of you and Bree, and plan for the Pentagon...I didn't really have time, but really I'm fine." Chase waved him off, and turned back to his hacking or whatever he was doing on the computer.

"You're not breaking into the Pentagon with no sleep!" Adam shouted, and Chase nodded. "Good thing I'm not ready to break in yet."

"There's a lot to hate about you, Chase," Adam said softly, feeling dizzy again, and as if hot pins were being pressed into his skin, but his skin was covered in ice.

"Yeah, I agree- Adam? Your eyes..." Chase swore loudly. He raced to Adam's side. "Adam, did you ever get pricked in the battle?" Adam tried to respond, but couldn't. He felt Chase enter his head, and was strangely surprised at how relieved he was. _Chase is here, he'll fix it_. "Adam...I think he poisoned you." Then Adam dropped out of consciousness again.

**...**

Chase was currently waiting for the results of the blood test he'd done on Adam. He remembered Adam's last thought, _'Chase is here, he'll fix it'. Adam, I don't think I can fix this, it's more potent than anything I've ever seen or used. I've certainly never seen one that turned the whites of someones' eyes green_. He had a feeling Marcus had an antidote, one he'd get after the Pentagon heist, or after an assasination._ I love my life so much right now, not_. Chase rubbed his eyes, annoyed at how tired he felt._ I can't sleep, not now_. He rubbed his arms at the coldness of the air, knowing the thermometer had been broken but being unable to fix it._ I need to do that sometime, after all this is over. And I also need to re-paint the garage door, the heavy rain that came yesterday washed that right off..._

The computer binged. It showed the blood report and a new email. Chase checked the blood work first. _It's untraceable, great, that makes my life easier_. He decided to check the email, hoping it was something stupid he could yell at someone for sending. It was from _BLOCKED_, and Chase knew it was Marcus. He opened it nonetheless.

_Four days left,_

_perhaps a certain theft?_

**Author's Note: The clock is ticking...and so is the clock to the lifespan of one of the Davenports. And we still don't know who the mole is.**


	7. Time Is On My Side

**Author's Note: You like the cliffy? The rhyme was on the spot, so no hate for that. That chapter, towards the end, like very end, gave pretty subtle clues toward something I have fun with! THIS CHAPTER TITLE IS SO THE OPPOSITE! But yeah, please read and review. I KNOW NOTHING OF PENTAGON SECURITY, OR LAYOUTS REALLY DESPITE BEING AMERICAN, SO...I TRIED! Okay I got sidetracked by writing another fic -don't write two at once, ahhhh- so, this is late, but the next one'll come sooner.**

**SHOUTOUT TO daphrose because I may steal some...sufferings from one of her fics.**

**SHOUTOUT TO AllAmericanSlurp for being a friend and good author.**

Chase crouched outside the Pentagon's fences, disliking the cold rain that kept pouring on him in torrents. He even coughed a few times, almost giving his position away. He was American by birth, and by upbringing, and it pained him to steal from his government. Not that Marcus would get a chance to use it if he had any say, but...still. He was a patriot, and this pained him. _You say you love your country, but you're so willing to steal from it_? Chase tried to make it appear to Adam this would be fun, but it wasn't, not at all. _Ready to break into the best protected building in the world? No. _But still he crept forward, crouched low to the ground, all senses alert for anyone approaching.

He made it into a strip of parking lot, and if he continued along his trajectory, he'd come to one of the "points". Then his hearing and telepathy detected someone approaching, and he crouched lower. Thankfully, the car they were headed to kept Chase out of their line of vision. _Plus the heavy rainfall blocks their vision, so I'm safe_. After the car drove off, Chase focused only on sensing peoples' positions. _There a lot of people in the Pentagon, minus the cameras. Speaking of cameras.._.Chase focused on one camera, then followed where it sent its feed to the main center, then shut it down. Immediately after, he knocked everyone in the Pentagon out.

He ran forward, looking for any sign of someone or a camera unaffected. He broke a window and entered, and immediately headed for the lower floors. _C'mon, c'mon, secure files...wait a minute._ He did a quick scan of the Pentagon's layout, then swiftly changed course and ran to the left. He found the office he was looking for, and hacked the computer with minimal difficulty. He copied the files needed, pulled out a flash drive, and began the download. He did a check over the systems and people, and found no one was waking up soon. The copied files downloaded easily and quickly, and he quickly pulled it out. And, because he didn't want the man to lose his job, he erased all trace of this computer downloading them.

His telepathic field picked up on something. There was a large number of people approaching the building, quickly, and he realized Washington _probably_ cared if the Pentagon's security system went down. _Okay I need to get out of here, now_. He took the straight path, and jumped out the window of the office he was in. He felt glass shards cut his arms, but that didn't matter too much to him at the moment. He landed on his feet, and use his molecularkinesis to repair the window. He sensed people heading for his position, and dropped to the ground and rolled into cover. _Keep your cool, keep your cool_.

Ducking behind more cars for cover, he made his way to a fence, and levitated over it. He super-sped his was home, and as he entered the Davenport homestead, he tried to be happy, Marcus _had_ to give him the cure for Adam. But all he could feel was shame.

**...**

Chase had bandaged up his arms, and turned to his delirious brother, who had two days left. "Hey, Adam, I'm going to go get you your cure, alright? You'll be up in no time, and we'll beat up Marcus." He turned to Bree, who was still unconscious. He didn't have anything to say, too many emotions clogging his throat. He turned and super-sped himself straight into Marcus' lair. Marcus turned to face him, and Chase held up the flash drive, careful to keep a molecularkinetic grip on it, too, not trusting Marcus at all.

"Ah, Chase, I knew you could do it. So, I take it as you want the cure?" Chase didn't honor that with a reply, and Marcus sighed, pulling out a vial of barf-colored liquid. Chase cocked an eyebrow, and Marcus chuckled. "Take it," Marcus held out his hand, Chase just summoned it to his hand. He smiled.

"Thanks, Marcus!" He called fake cheerily, and super-sped to Adam, and helped Adam swallow it. The green that had overtaken the whites of Adams' eyes dimmed, and Chase saw it begin to recede. He sighed in relief. _Bullet dodged, but Marcus is going to be ticked._

**...**

Donald was plotting with his brother about how to escape. Tasha was trying to comfort all, and Leo was just swearing under his breath. Donald normally would've shut Leo up, but these weren't normal circumstances. _When are we ever under normal circumstances? _

"Hmm, these "cages" are force fields, so maybe we could have him run into it and fry it-" Douglas cut his brother off, head shaking.

"He's too smart, and I have a pocket knife. I bait him in here, and stab him. Problem solved." Donald shrugged, as uncomfortable as he was with having someone killed, he had to admit it was their best bet.

"You're very...stab-happy, Douglas."

"They Triton-Apped Bree, and I don't know if they have Adam and Chase. I have _no_ problem stabbing them."

"Douglas, there is a child here!" Tasha exclaimed. "No way am I going to allow you to-"

"I'm not asking your permission!" Douglas snapped.

"And you don't have mine," 'Strider' said as he entered the room, to the shock of all the Davenports. "To leave, at least. If you want to get in a fight..."

**...**

Adam was recovering very well, and Chase was relieved. But if anything happened to his family..._it'll be my fault, because I left them there. But I had to help Adam, and made sure he recovered okay_. Adam was sleeping peacefully, so Chase went over to the sink, and suddenly felt a cough swell up in his chest. He coughed over the sink, feeling something liquid-like come up. He checked his hand, and felt shock send a cold wave down his spine, as the dark red blood pooled in his palm.

**Author's Note: I had this set up. Go back to the last few paragraphs of the last chapter. Heavy rain, cold, no sleep, rain in this chapter...pneumonia is fun, right? Please review and hope you enjoyed!**


	8. When Shadows Fall

**Author's Note: I was planning to kill off a Davenport...BUT THEN A SEQUEL IDEA CAME INTO MY HEAD! So, expect another sequel, hurray! And people, the lack of reviews is saddening. Do people just like, not care anymore? Are these new ones not as good as their older counterparts? :(. Anyway, here's to...**

**daphrose, for being an amazing friend and writer and person!**

Adam still felt a slight burning sensation on his skin, but a coolness in his blood. Chase had told him was getting over the poison, and Adam knew he was improving. He wasn't strong enough to walk around for very long, but he was getting there. Another thing he knew was that Bree had woken up, but Chase had put her back under, because neither he nor Adam felt like coming up with a lie, though if necessary, they probably could. Adam pestered Chase daily if there was any thing or way that could make him better quicker, but so far Chase hadn't answered him. The Pentagon mission and theft had happened three days ago, it was still all over the news. Hardly surprising, only the most secure building getting broken into. But Chase had left no evidence besides a shattered window, and authorites were claiming someone threw a baseball into the window. _And people buy it, wow. Then again, they don't know any better_.

"Chase, when do you think I'll be able to fight?" Adam strayed from his usual question, and, while waiting for it, swore he heard Chase _cough_. _No, Chase doesn't get sick, don't be stupid Adam, have some intelligence for once. He's just clearing his throat._ Chase's voice when he responded, however, sounded strangled and somewhat congested. "A week, maybe a few days less," Adam's brain sharpened in worry. _Chase sounds weak, then again he hasn't sleep in four days._

"You want to get some sleep, Chase? I'll drift off soon." Adam heard Chase cough _again_, a deep, hacking cough, but he heard the weak "No". "You sure you're okay, Chase?"

"Fine, Adam," Chase's voice sounded stronger, and Adam told himself the coughs were a fluke. _See, Adam, he's always strong. You need to get strong, weakling!_ He heard Chase head down to the lab, and sighed. _You're slowing down the war effort...but what can I do, really, besides heal as fast as I can? And I'm doing that, I think. _He heard a crash downstairs, most likely in the lab_. _

"Chase!" Adam yelled, his heart pounding. _'Yeah, Adam, it's okay. I tripped over something...I'm fine, really.' _

_CHASE! YOU GET SOME SLEEP RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME-_

_'It'd have been a lot easier to do so had you_ not_ yelled in my head right then.' _Though, unless Adam was imagining it, Chase sounded a bit more relieved. _All he needs is some rest and he'll be okay. I hope._

**...**

Adam was surprised by the surge of strength coursing through his body. _Guess my bionic healing _finally_ showed up. Not a moment too soon. _Adam sat up, slowly in case the surge was just a fluke, but all he got was a little nauseated._ Chase'll be happy_. Adam's stomach growled, and Adam commenced a raid on the refrigerator and pantry. He found, to his delight, pudding! _This is the life..._then Adam laid eyes on a clock. It was 12:00 p.m., _two days later_. Adam almost spilled pudding out of his mouth. _What..._two_ days? TWO DAYS? I guess Chase was the only reason I ever woke up..._Adam frowned. _Chase should've woken me up at least once...but he is catching up on his sleep. I'll go check on him. I am his _big_ brother, after all. _Adam crept into the lab, barely moving a few steps per minute in fear of waking up his baby brother._  
_

What he saw in the middle of the lab was Chase, asleep on a cot, with a trashcan besides him. Adam smiled to himself. _He looks so young. _Adam listened to Chase's breathing, which was quite easy in the lab, which was silent except for the soft whir of the machines. Chase's breathing was soft and fast, and Adam worried that he was having a nightmare. But his brother's face wasn't pale with fear, just exhaustion. _Right_? Adam was tempted to stay longer, it was so serene, but he was afraid he'd wake up Chase, so he excited the lab.

He took the computer off the coffee table in the living room, then he turned it on. The last open file -probably before Chase had his fall in the lab- was one of those _...what are they called... _3D models, but in the screen. _Diagrams? Diaphragms? Whatever_. Adam glanced at the top of the screen to see the title, and saw "Marcus' base". _So, Chasey planning an attack...hmmm...what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Maybe I can help him, even_. Adam pulled up all his knowledge of the layout of the building...but he'd been to one room, so he had zip. He opened Google, and looked up the search history. Chase had pulled up blueprints of the building from when it was first built. _Huh, smart_.

He grew bored with all these smart things, so he headed down to the lab to have Chase explain it to him. What he heard when he exited was an awful, foreign sound: his brother struggling to breathe. Adam raced to side, immediately dropping to his knees. Chase was trying to cough, but he was too weak to sit up. Adam wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him up. Chase heaved up into the trashcan, and Adam looked in, sure Chase hadn't eaten recently. What he saw was the contents of the trashcan splattered with blood. Adam looked at Chase, who was slumped weakly against him. _Do I call the hospital? No, because they could discover his bionics... I thought having most of my family kidnapped was awful, but add in a dying brother I don't how to save, and it feels like everything is crashing in beyond my control_.

**Author's Note: Haha, you like the cliffy? Poor Adam. Please read and review, thanks!**


	9. From Here To Eternity

**Author's Note: ****I CONFIRM A SEQUEL...and you've met the mole, officially. Well, that's all over. So, shall we continue? Good. Please read and review, and shoutout to...thewriterswayoflife.**

**YOU WANT TO REMEMBER THE CHAPTER TITLE THROUGHOUT THIS CHAPTER! TRUST ME!**

**WHICH REMINDS ME...I'm gonna assume it's bad to feed a person with pneumonia cold water, as that cold'll pass by the lungs, making them colder, soo...yeah I'm not a doctor, and I can't find any information on that, so, wee...**

Adam's heart was beating too fast. If it was beating at all. Adam didn't know, he was too terrified to do anything but kneel by the cot where his brother lay, probably dying. _At times like these, I wouldn't mind super-smarts, or a healing bionic. Or a hospital. Anything to keep him from dying in front of me, or dying, period. _Adam could feel the heat coming off his brother's skin, and he wasn't touching him. _Great, he has a deadly fever too...wait, I_ can_ treat a fever!_ The only reason he knew was because Chase and Mr. Davenport had argued about the best place to place the cold bandages on a feverish person. Adam grabbed some rags, wetted them with icy water, and placed them on Chase's wrists and neck. _That'll circulate the cold through the blood...don't you cover a sick person with a blanket? But do I want the body heat being trapped under a blanket? I can't have him get colder, either! I hate this so much!_

Adam forced himself to stay focused. _Okay, um...fever. Fluids, keep them hydrated! _Adam hurried to the sink, and filled up a cup with cold water. He brought it over to Chase, and sat his brother up again. He knew Chase was unconscious, but he still forced him to drink the water anyway, which woke Chase up. Adam looked into's his brothers unfocused eyes, and saw they were glazed with fever. He gently laid Chase back down, the weakness of his brother shocking him to his core. _He's supposed to be strong, not me_.

_'Bree...'_ Adam heard the word in his head, more of a reminder than anything else, and frowned in confusion._ Bree! She'll need to have food, too!_ Adam was unwilling to leave Chase alone, but a quick break couldn't hurt._ I could use one, at any rate_. Adam hurried upstairs, feeling guilty about his break. He entered Bree's room, and found her hooked up to two IVs. One administered a clear liquid, the other administered nothing. Next to the empty IV was a bowl of thick, dark liquid. _Smart boy, feeding her liquid food_. Adam poured the dark liquid into the empty IV bag, and he knew his sister wouldn't starve to death. He checked the other IV bag. It was practically empty, and Adam was willing to bet a fair amount of money it was filled with the drug keeping her asleep._  
_

Unfortunately, there was no bowl or container of the needed drug. Adam swore in his head. _Hey, I'm Chase, and I'll give myself pneumonia, leaving me and my sister in the care of our medically incompetent brother! Thanks, Chase._ Adam was tempted to punch a wall, if only to release anger and not much else, but he didn't. It'd be only another thing to worry about. _I am _not_ built for this kind of stress. Where's Chase when you_ really_ need him? Or even _want_ him around?  
_

_'In your head.' _Adam felt a million pounds of shame drop their weight on his shoulders. His brother sounded so weak, so close to dead..._and I'm just chewing him out? Sounds like me._

_What should I do with Bree, Chase?_

_'When she wakes up...' _Chase's voice stopped, and Adam swore his heart stopped with the fear Chase had died. _'I'll take care of it. I'll...' _Adam didn't wait for him to finish before running down to the lab. He pressed a hand on both neck and wrist, and was terrified by the low pulse rate. _He needs a hospital, but what can I do? Google'd know. Google! _Adam raced to a computer, and googled 'Drugs used for the treatment of pneumonia'. He found a list, copied it onto paper, and hurried to the Davenport medicince closet. That's right, a _closet_. Due to their risky former occupation, and Donald's paranoia, they had a closet filled with at least five bottles of every clinical drug on the market.

Adam found the Cefprozil he was looking for, and he didn't think he had enough time to look for anything else. He refilled the cup with water, and dissolved the pills in it. Then forced the water down Chase's throat. The minimal amount of skin contact alerted Adam to a temperature increase. Adam knelt beside his brother's bedside -or, more literally, cotside- and prayed not for immediate healing -_though that would be nice_- but for his brother to make it through this. Adam knelt, and hoped his brother was reading his mind as he thought: _Chase, I'm your brother, and I will always care for you, and_ try_ to protect you, from here to eternity_.

**...**

Donald was fresh out of ideas. Without his normal copious amounts of materials, his brilliant mind was out of ways to escape their prison. Douglas was no help, having been beaten to the point of unconsciousness, though he had stabbed Strider, it had no effect at all. So the beating was worthless. Back to square one, meaning, no plan whatsoever. Just to add to the drama, Leo had been taken by Strider, and hadn't returned. Tasha was screeching threats at Strider, who wasn't in the room. But Donald didn't quiet her. It helped her deal, and that made it good for him. _She is my wife, after all. And if she managed to carry out those threats..._for the first time in a few days, a smile lit his face. He heard a stirring in the cage beside him, which was Douglas'.

"I feel like I got run over by every elephant on the planet, and then some." Douglas forced himself into a sitting position. Donald gave a half smile, more for Douglas' benefit then his.

"I'd advise you _not_ get yourself beaten up by Strider again, if you don't like the feeling. For a moment I thought he'd killed you. Then he threw me some medical supplies, and I did my best to...uh..."

"I get the point. And I didn't get myself beat up, the sociopath just decided to beat me up. He was way stronger than any human I've ever encountered."

"Even me?" Donald asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. _It isn't easy or fun recovering from a beating like that, so why not? He's my brother, and I need to look out for him._

"Even you, Donald. If it makes you feel better, thanks for the bandaging and stuff." Douglas sounded sincere, and Donald welcomed it. The days when they hated each other to no end were still fresh memories in his mind, and he was anxious to not repeat them.

"You can always count on family. I'm your brother, don't forget that." Donald spoke warmly and honestly.

"I won't forget that, but...I heard Strider say something before you and Tasha came to. It sounded as if one of our family betrayed us. So what if we can't always count on family?"

**...**

Adam was snapped out of his desperate prayers by the doorbell ringing. Adam's thoughts immediately went down the paranoid road, and he thought _FBI or Strider?_ He hurried upstairs, and crept to the door cautiously, then peeped through the peephole. He opened the door immediately. He was met greeted by the half-grin of Leo.

"Strider sent me as a token of good faith, and he expects you'll get the assassination done. Now that my message is over, how've things been here? HOW DID YOU BREAK INTO THE PENTAGON? THAT WAS SO COOL! And where's Bree, Strider said you had her. Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Adam said, feeling slightly awkward. "And...umm...I'll talk about the Pentagon later, it's a _long_ story." _It starts with I have a brother who is dying of pneumonia downstairs, and keeps wiping your memory of him. That hook ya yet?_

"I think I have time to hear it." A smile that seemed both foreign and familiar dawned on his lips, as if a promise of things to come.

**Author's Note: OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! This sets up for so much...I HATE MYSELF! SO MUCH! DO NOT MISS NEXT CHAPTER! I will say this, I do plan on beating The Way Life Is in terms of chapters, it had 14 -sequel notice doesn't count to me- so there'll be fun things.**

**SO MUCH SUPERNATURAL LIKE THINGS IN HERE...I am a SPN fangirl to the death.**

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND PLEASE PEOPLE IT TAKES A SECOND! I MIGHTE EVEN DOUBLE POST TODAY! AND YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER VERY BAD! THE MOLE IS REVEALED...with a twist of course. :)**

**KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SONS! SUPERNATURAL!**

**Done being crazy now. Bye!**


	10. Another Time, Another Place

**Author's Note: Ah...this is ****_that_**** chapter. The chapter that everyone loves to a degree and hates. In my opinion, at least. Because why ever not? THE SNITCH IS REVEALED...as they do one of the cruelest things ever. ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW! I HURT PEOPLE IN THIS FF IN CASE YOU HAVENT NOTICED...**

**:)...0.o**

Adam was overwhelmed. No other word for it. He was overwhelmed by the stress of keeping Leo out of the lab, keeping tabs on Bree -Chase had managed his "possession" for the few crucial minutes it was needed, and of course keeping Chase on the road to recovery. Chase was now at a record of consciousness, which was 15 minutes. And he'd used his telepathy for half of it, making a "possessed" Bree go to a friends for a sleepover. So all Adam had to do was make sure nothing mixed. _Easy right? I wish_. He heard Leo's footsteps stomping down the stairs.

"I'm gonna walk around the grounds. And I'm calling you if people need beating up, so don't worry about me getting abducted." _Again _belonged in that sentence, but neither could bring themselves to say so. Leo left for his walk, and Adam stood up from the couch, carefully removing the laptop from his lap. Now would be the optimal time to visit his sick brother. As he entered the lab, he was greeted by his brother coughing. Chase wasn't coughing up an artery anymore, but he was still coughing up some blood. _Better than before. _As was his ritual, he checked Chase's temperature, and gave him more Cefprozil. Adam sat down criss-cross-applesauce style beside his brothers' cot.

"So, genius strategist little brother of mine, have you discovered a way for me to defeat Marcus?"

_'Yes, and before I lose my strength I'm gonna tell you it: I'm giving you all my bionics, and you go beat him up. You'll even get most of my super-smarts.'_

"But what if you lose your bionic regenerating skills? You could go back to the way you were yesterday, and if I'm not here to help..." Adam recalled the terror of having his brother almost die, and he did _not_ enjoy it one bit. _I don't want that. I don't want you dead. I want you here and safe and alive. If you died because of this, I'd never forgive myself..._

_'The longer our family stays with him, the more he can hurt them. It's a risk I'll take. And before you lose your nerve.._.' Chase grabbed Adam's wrist, albeit it weakly, Adam couldn't push it off. Mainly because of the pinpricks of pain racing up his arm, right to his neck. Then the pinpricks transformed to electric shocks. Adam cried out in pain, it centering in his neck._ Where my chip is..._suddenly the pain dissolved. _Well, that was easy_. But, big brother he was, his first instinct was _not_ to check out his new -borrowed, of course- bionics, it was to check on his baby brother. Adam put a hand on his brothers' neck, and realized the pulse had slowed down a lot.

_Darn it, Chase!_ But this time, Adam knew what to do. He had the rags wet right as Chase's temperature was spiking. He placed them on the wrists and neck, where the major arteries were -_I really did get the super-smarts_- and administered more antibiotics. He didn't see any immediate results, but his new smart brain formulated a theory: Chase still had his chip, and therefore the bionic regeneration. _So he probably won't die while I'm gone_. _If my theory is right, of course._

Adam went back upstairs, using his new super-senses to keep an eye on Chase. But he also heard Leo's footsteps, and quickly turned his attention away from the underground lab. Right then his stepbrother walked in, smile on his face as if _everything_ were normal. _Which it isn't_. Leo drank some water, then asked Adam,

"Got a plan to take down Strider?" Adam nodded, and almost said 'Marcus', but realized Leo didn't know that. _He also doesn't need to know that_. Another thing surprised him: Leo wasn't begging to go on the offensive with him.

"Leo, you're not asking me if you can go with me. That's not normal for you." _Then again, we're dealing with a lot of abnormal things at the moment_.

"I've realized that I would be more trouble than help if I were to go with you. You should've seen what he did to Douglas..." Adam promptly decided he _didn't_ want to know what happened to Douglas, and decided to leave quickly, so as to _not_ allow the Douglas Incident Leo spoke of to repeat itself with another family member.

"While I'm gone you _cannot_ go down to the lab, I spilled some biochemicals down there, all right? You _can't_ go down there." Adam emphasized the "cant's" to make it clear to Leo, who nodded. _I spilled a sick Chase Davenport_.

"Good luck, Adam," Leo hugged Adam, then, after Adam walked out the door, muttered to himself, "you'll need it." Then turned and headed straight for the lab.

**...**

Chase still had echoes of his bionics, which were really really _really_ weakened versions of the bionics themselves. The echoes of his super-senses detected Leo entering the lab. And Chase had no means whatsoever of stopping him. _In fact, I can't stop myself from coughing. What does that tell you?_ Chase prepped himself to give a believable lie, when he realized Leo was _right next to his cot._ And hadn't said a word. Chase began to get a very bad feeling about this scenario.

He then realized Leo was pouring something into a hypodermic needle. Chase swore mentally, because he was still racked with coughs. _Leo's the mole, and I can't tell Adam!_ Chase also realized he wasn't afraid for himself one bit, he was mostly afraid for what Leo could do to his family. Leo smiled as he brought the hypodermic needle to penetrate Chase's skin, but it wasn't a Leo smile, it was a cruel smile. Chase saw the plunger go down, and winced. Though he still didn't regret using all of his strength to give Adam his bionics. _Greater good and all, am I right?_

"You know, I'm actually sorry about this. But Marcus said you'd only bring disasters on my family, and I can't allow that. He also held me to our deal...so no hard feelings?" Chase glared at him, giving him a _what did you just do_ look through his eyes. Leo nodded, as if the possibility of Chase wanting to know what just happened hadn't occurred to him. "I injected you with a poison very similiar to the one used on Adam. In your current state...6-12 hours at max. Thanks for healing Adam by the way." Leo exited the lab after that, and Chase hoped that the Davenports would find out who Leo really was before he could do any more damage.

**Author's Note: HAHAHA! You like? _Please_ leave a review, people. I could double post...**

**IMPORTANT SEQUEL NOTICE: One of you suggested the plotline in a review of one of the previous fics...*evil laughter* Though all you have to do is find the antagonist and think...then the plot appears.**


	11. No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note: You like the last chapter? Leo is the mole, and he poisoned Chase, who has pneumonia too. And to top it off...I have funsies! Bad for you, good for me! But yes, funsies! And if you took care to look at this chapter title -bless you-, then someone of you might recognize it was the title of one of the most painful SPN episodes. That episodes plot plays in a bit, but sadly no hellhounds are in this fic.**

**SHOUTOUT TO: AllAmericanSlurp, daphrose, dreamer4evera, and Snooptastic. Though I'm sure you know most, if not all of them.**

To the best Donald could figure, it was around nighttime. Strider hadn't reappeared -whether that was a good or bad thing, Donald didn't know, but he assumed good, given what happened the last time- but Leo hadn't either. Tasha was still raring to go with Strider, and much as Douglas warned her against it, Donald knew Tasha had earned some of Douglas' respect. _Well, we're finally at the point where my brother likes his sister-in-law_. _How long does that take for most familie_s_? Better late than never, I guess_.

"Donald, we haven't seen Adam or Chase this whole time. I'm 99% sure he doesn't have them, so why haven't they rescued us? They can easily take down humans, so...what if something happened to them?" Donald was beginning to consider that possibility for himself, but he could outright admit that and take away more of his family's dwindling hope. So, he found himself playing a role he'd once thought was gone forever: big brother.

"I bet you Chase is forcing Adam to memorize the plan, or maybe something's come up. Who knows? There are as many good possibilities as bad." _Yeah, though the negative ones are more numerous with logic. If they could come for us, they would have by now. Not that I can voice that._ A loud crash broke him out of his depressing thoughts, and he allowed himself to hope it was his bionic children. _All I can say is Strider won't be sleeping well tonight_.

**...**

Adam was seriously loving his new abilities, despite them being on loan. He wasn't even awkward with them. If he so much as _thought_ of using one of them, it happened. It was nice not to have to hone new abilities for once. So, he decided to ruin his element of surprise by molecularkinetically destroying the outer wall of the room where he always met Marcus. Unsurprisingly, Marcus was in the room at the time. He turned, and a knowing smile spread itself on his lips.

"Ah, Adam, I've been missing you, buddy. Want to get beaten up again? Don't older brothers do that to their younger brothers? Finally, some brotherly bonding time!" Marcus's heat vision was deflected by Adam's force field. The look of surprise on Marcus' face was priceless. Adam tried to slam him into the wall with his molecularkinesis, but Marcus remained unaffected. "I may be dying, but I'm not _that_ weak." In a second, too fast for Adam to react, Marcus' electricity generation struck, and Adam was blown back a few feet, and was dazed by the attack.

Marcus cackled. "That can't be too good for your chip. But I'm going to take it nice and slow-" Adam kicked Marcus in the chest, backed by all the super-strength his chip possessed. Marcus went flying through a wall. Adam wanted to go after him, but his new super-smarts told him to wait, and be ready for the next attack. Marcus staggered out of the whole in his wall. "Well done, Adam, that had a little more _kick_ in it than your normal attacks." Adam didn't even acknowledge the pun, though in his opinion it was rather good.

Quick as a cheetah -or viper, him being more like a snake- Marcus jammed his hand into Adam's chest, backed by his super-strength, and the additional force of his super-speed. Adam was slammed again into a wall, but this time he couldn't make himself move. Marcus was in front of him, and began viciously kicking him, until he was super-sped into, knocking him away.

"No one hurts _my_ brother!" Bree yelled, her eyes glowing with rage.

**...**

The truth was, she'd only come here because _someone_ hacked into her chip and made her bionics take her to this location, but when she saw some freak beating her brother, and that freak had kidnapped her earlier, well...she decided to stick around. And beat up the freak. _Strider, is it_? She knew he was weakened, and for a second she saw sparks -_sparks?!_- leap out of his eye. He cackled again, and she swore it sounded like he was dying.

"Oh, you Davenports have more fight than you think. But don't forget, _I'm_ _one of you!_" Strider advanced toward her, but she landed a kick to his chest, glad for all the self-defense moves her dad had taught her. She helped Adam up, and he fought off a wave of nausea. But this distracted her from Marcus, and she didn't see him speeding toward them. Adam tried to summon the force field, but it stayed for a minute, then flickered and died. Marcus grinned. Adam frowned, suddenly he felt a sense of loss, and realized his borrowed bionics must've gone back to their owner. _I guess my chip couldn't support all those bionics_.

"Adam, what was-"

"Long story, I'll tell you later! Bree, go try to free our family! Don't be worried about Leo, he's at the house!" His sister flashed him a _you-better-explain-this-later_ look, then sped off. Adam circled Marcus, unsure of how to proceed with the battle. He just ran at Marcus and began whaling on him, and Marcus weakly tried to defend himself, but couldn't from the number and ferocity of the attacks. Marcus fell to the ground, and Adam was very sure he wouldn't get up.

Marcus began to cough, but still he sneered at Adam. "You may have won _this_ battle, and gotten the rest of your family back, but you aren't done suffering yet. The dead always haunt you, don't they?" Marcus spluttered out another cough, then, with the sound of an electronic shutting down, he shut down for good. But his last words haunted Adam. _'The dead always haunt you, don't they?' Somehow, I don't think he's talking about himself... _Adam had a feeling Marcus had one final blow to deliver, and it would hit hard.

**...**

Chase had used up almost all his strength in convincing his chip to send Bree to Adam's aid. Once he felt his bionics rush back...he didn't feel any better physically, and he certainly didn't feel any better about the fight with Marcus. Or his situation, really. It had been about an hour since Adam left, and Chase could tell his pulse had slowed dramatically. He doubted he could make it past and hour and a half. _So much for six hours, or even twelve_. He could care less about himself dying, but he at least wanted to know his family was safe. _I have a dream that my family will be safe. Unfortunately, I doubt I'll live to see it happen_. And his pulse slowed even more.


	12. Blood Tales

**Author's Note: Ah...I still have more chapter to write. HAHA! I AM GONNA HAVE FUN WITH THIS! REAL FUN! I'm of course, upping the ante, and y'all will hate me that much more.**

**Guest: Your really long review made my day, and I used "coughing up an artery" just because you used it. LETS MAKE IT A MEMORABLE PHRASE PEOPLE!**

**SHOUTOUT TO: daphrose and AllAmericanSlurp.**

Adam made his way down to where his family had been held, and was surprised at how quickly Bree had released them. Donald was hugging Bree while Douglas stood beside them, but Tasha locked her eyes on Adam and headed straight for him. Adam felt his heart race increase in fear, then he realized she was afraid too, and he relaxed.

"Have you seen Leo? Where is he?" Tasha demanded, her hands on her hips. _Never get in the way of an angry mother_.

"Yes, he's at the house," Adam answered, his voice wavering only a little under her gaze. Tasha smiled, and drew him in for a big hug. "I'm glad you're safe, Adam."

"Alright, people, let's-" Donald was broken off by a huge _crack_ from above. Adam didn't need super-senses to smell the smoke. _Smoke means fire. How did this place catch on fire?_ Then he remembered Marcus' eye sparking, and the carpet on the floor. _Well, we're in trouble_. "Bree, can you head upstairs and give me a report?" Bree zipped off, and Adam was relieved that Douglas was taking control.

"The fire, it's everywhere on the floor! I can't get through!" Bree was panicked, and it showed in her eyes and voice. Adam was surprised _he_ came up with a solution first.

"Well, we're _below_ it, and it's all concrete down here, so we'll be fine, right?" Douglas' facial expression said _are you kidding me?_

"Adam, we'll be trapped down here, and we don't want the authorities coming down here to start an investigation." _I guess I don't have the super-smarts anymore_. "Bree, look around for a fire extinguisher and you could put the fire out, maybe?" Bree sped off again, then shook her head. Donald punched the wall, letting out a yell of frustration. Douglas sighed. "I'll suggest something stupid: Bree, could you run so fast the fire couldn't affect you?" Bree looked uncertain, and for a moment Adam was sure she would shake her head, but she nodded.

"Bree, take Tasha first." Donald ordered. Bree put on a brave(r) face, and took Tasha's hand, and disappeared in her trademark blur. She returned a minute later, her face a little paler and with small streaks of soot on her face. "Next?"

"Douglas, he's injured," Douglas glared at his brother, as if taking offense to that. "No, Adam." The two brothers exchanged a look, then nodded. Bree took a step toward Adam, but Adam shook his head and stepped away.

"No, if the roof falls, I'm the only one who can hold it up. Donald." Bree grabbed Donalds' arm and zipped out. Adam let out a breath. Every second added _that_ much more worry on his shoulders. Bree appeared once more, and grabbed Douglas before disappearing. Adam heard more _snaps_ and _cracks_ from above, and he grew all the more uneasy. _Come on, come on_...

Finally, his sister reappeared. She grabbed his hand, and he felt the world disappear momentarily, then reappear as his sister stopped. Out of the burning building. Adam released a breath, and with it all his anxiety. _We live to fight another day_. Douglas shuffled Adam and Bree over to where Donald and Tasha stood.

"Stare at the fire, and move slowly. Act like you're part of the crowd. The police will go after anyone who does not look like they're just curious bystanders." Adam was tempted to ask how Douglas knew that, but decided not to. _Some questions are better left unanswered, right, or is unasked? I don't really care. _"Walk calmly, and slowly, but not too slow. Tasha, Donald, branch off from our group. We're too big, and we all smell somewhat like smoke."

Donald and Tasha obeyed, and Adam tapped Douglas on the shoulder, and asked quietly, "Can we please hurry up? I think Leo and Chase might want to hear about this." _I also want to make sure Chase hasn't died from pneumonia yet, but I don't want to go into that yet._

"Adam, did you _not_ hear what I just said? We_ can't_ stand out. And someone hurrying away from what the cops will believe is arson is very, _very_ conspicuous." Douglas scanned the area around them to make sure no cops were heading to them, and sighed. "I'm sorry Adam, I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's alright, I'm used to it." _After all, I lived with Bree and Chase for most of my life, and then Bree and I'll keep living together until I go to college. _

"Still, I shouldn't have done it." Adam decided it was useless to try to convince Douglas otherwise, and focused his energy on thinking of, _It's over. It's over. We can go back to normal lives_. At the edge of the crowd, they were reunited with Donald and Tasha. They rounded street corner after street corner, and with each step closer to home, he felt more energy running up from his feet. When they at last made their way to the driveway, he was practically bouncing off the walls.

He opened the door, and Leo jumped up from the couch. "Hey, you're all back!" Leo ran and hugged his mother, Donald, Bree, then Adam. Adam felt as if everything could be normal, and his stomach growled, which seemed to cement the fact. He raided the fridge, and he heard the others laughing behind him. Not maliciously, but happily. He heard Leo come up behind him, and Adam turned to face him.

"Did you go into the lab?"

"No."


	13. Shades of Gray

**Author's Note: Wow...the irony of some things...I hate the universe. Anyway, I am sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I really didn't have time to write, and I didn't sleep at all so...WEEE! And word of advice to any Betas out there, don't Beta for 4 people at once. :)**

**This chapter is freaking my area of expertise. And funeral next chapter...I hate the universe.**

**NOTICE: I LIED ABOUT NO CHARACTER DEATHS! And, I uh, kinda can't do a sequel to this. SO THIS IS THE LAST FIC! But I will definitely write more Lab Rats.**

Adam had a growing suspicion in the back of his head that something was wrong. _Very, very wrong_. When it was 10:00 things began to settle down, and Donald, Douglas, and Adam were able to make their way down to the lab. Chase was lying on the cot, but Adam didn't hear anything. Breathing. Coughing. _Any_ signs of sickness that _should've_ been there.

"Adam, leave, now!" Adam complied, even though he already knew what had happened, what they were trying to shield him from. His brother was dead. _I don't think it was pneumonia. Not at all. I think there was foul play. And there was no one else here but Leo._..didn't Marcus say something about a mole? The pain of that discovery held the grief at bay for the moment. Adam found Leo outside, just looking at the sea. Fury pulsing through his bloodstream, Adam approached him, ready to restrain him if he tried to run or fight back.

"Adam, I'm not stupid enough to fight with you," Leo stated calmly, not turning to face him. Adam felt his face heat up, but he forced himself to calm down too. But he still jibed Leo. "You're stupid enough to poison someone in our _house_."

"True. But I was told to do it like that." Adam felt _any_ hope of Leo not being a mole, of there not being a mole even, get dashed. _Though was there ever any hope for that_?

"You're the mole," Adam whispered, though they both knew that before he whispered it. Leo shrugged. "You caught me."

"Why? What did we do to make you betray us? To make you commit murder?" Adam poured all his shock, anger, betrayal, and pain into it. He wanted Leo to feel every emotion he'd felt. But it appeared Leo didn't feel any of them.

"I was trying to _not_ lose my family. Ever since the Krane crap -and I _know_ what I remember isn't accurate- Donald had been acting differently, and same with you. You were meeting him every weekend almost. At first I thought you were gay, then Marcus approached me and told me you two were brothers. He also asked me to help him out with some things, and then I'd never be an outcast again. I could be popular, Janelle would like me, and you...you'd be _my_ brother."

"I'm not your _brother_, I'm your _step_brother, and I'm ashamed of being that to you. You were selfish enough to kill someone, and condemn the human race to genocide, just because...you felt _excluded_? I still spent most of my time with you! I tried to act like my old self! You can't excuse the fact you just killed my brother!" Adam wanted to beat Leo's face in so bad...but he didn't. _What would it do? Absolutely nothing_.

"It was an easy murder. I didn't know him at all." Leo's voice quavered, and Adam knew it wasn't easy to kill someone you didn't know. Because you'd always wonder _who_ they were, a father, a son, a mother, a daughter. And if you knew them...well...it was still hard. _It isn't easy to kill someone, period_.

"Well I did, and I cared about him. Yet you murdered him anyway." Adam said coldly, and he felt the wind blowing off the sea. It calmed him.

"Are you going to tell Big D?" At the mention of Donald's cognomen, Adam was reminded of the happy, childish Leo he missed.

"No," Adam knew it wasn't his best decision, but he also knew that Leo wouldn't hurt another member of his family. "I won't. But I won't ever be your brother again."

"I can live with that," Leo said quietly, trying to affirm it to himself. Adam found he didn't care if Leo could or not.

"You better be able to." Adam turned and walked inside, realizing with a cold certainity that there was no black and white in life, only shades of gray.


	14. Just One More Moment

**Author's Note: Next chapter is an epilogue, just giving a heads up. And this chapter, two days after Father's Day...oh I had difficulty writing this. I drew on personal experiences -too many funerals- and they weren't my favorites. I never cried at a funeral -even my dads'- so I dunno if that's just me, -I did cry later, still do, because, well, he's my dad, and I was five, and I don't remember him- so this is a short chapter, due to memory association. **

**And for NEXT CHAPTER: I was thinking, since it's our last chapter, everyone who read this fic could leave a review? Even if you don't normally...**

Adam stood under the shelter of the warm sun, and felt betrayed. The sky should be dark and filled with clouds. Not happy and joyful. _My brother is dead._ But for everyone except for the three attending the funeral, life went on as normal. Or as normal as it could be, recent events considered. Adam looked down at the ground, knowing his brother's body was six feet under it, protected from the elements in a wooden coffin and the earth itself. _Protect him better than I did_, Adam thought bitterly.

He cast his gaze to the simple gray headstone, made out of a rock Chase probably could've named. The headstone read:

_ Chase Alexander Davenport_

_ Beloved brother and son,_

_ 1998-2014_

_He never turned sixteen._ 1-6. The big number to all teens. _He'll never have another birthday party. Never go to college, get a job. Get married, have children. But that was never an option for him anyway._ Adam had wanted Chase's life once, and Chase had shot the idea down. Now he understood. You lived a life of complete service: your life was not your own. Adam now knew what a gift life was, and he was determined to make the most of his.

_How can I think about my life, when I'm at his funeral? _Adam focused on the headstone, but it just caused him more pain. He moved to where he would see only the back of the headstone, hoping that would solve the queasiness he felt. Instead he found another engraving.

_ All is not lost; the unconquerable will, _

_ And study of revenge, immortal hate,_

_ And courage never to submit or yield,_

_ And what else is not overcome? _

Adam brought his head up, and couldn't keep the confusion out of his eyes. "Douglas...what is this?"

"It's from _Paradise Lost_. It was Chase's favorite poem, and that was his favorite part." Douglas answered sadly, staring at the front of the headstone, memories replaying themselves behind his eyes. Adam felt the urge to leave, to go grieve by himself. But he also didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here, to feel some sort of connection to his brother. _Just one more moment with him..._

"I guess someone should give a eulogy." Douglas stated, and moved so that he was looking down from behind the headstone. Donald and Adam moved to the foot of the grave. "Chase, he was my son, and I loved him unconditionally since birth, like I do with all my children. For the most part, I never saw him, and when I did, I normally tried to capture him or his siblings. But when he came to me, asking me for help, I never once thought it would lead to a permanent partnership. To be reunited with my family again. I owe him that, the privilege of being with my family, and I swear I will never abuse it. He was the smartest, kindest, and fiercest person I know. And I can now say from experience...there is no greater pain that outliving a child. It is even more painful than outliving a spouse. Rest in peace." Douglas swapped places with Donald, and Adam felt himself burn with the desire to go next.

"I lived with him for most of his life. I raised him. I thought that I'd been with him through the most crucial moments of his life. I was so, so wrong. I did my best to prepare him for life, and while he exceeded expectations, you can never truly prepare one for life. This is the pain of being a parent: watching your child struggle through hardships, and being unable to help. Though Chase...he faced many hardships -as have many in our family- and he not only survived them, he triumphed in them. I think while his life was a little unorthodox, it was blessing upon us all." Adam took his place at the head, and stared down at his uncle and father.

"Well...what can I say? Growing up as kids, I'd tease him, sometimes bully even, though as we aged we matured. We would have given our lives for each other, and that's exactly what he did. I don't have a skill with words, so I can't describe how much he...influenced my life. When we grew up together, I pretty much ignored him as an influence. That was one of my many mistakes. But after Lagos and Krane, I found that I looked up to him. I saw him as the strong one, not me. I tried to be like him. He was short, but he had a big presence, not necessarily physical. He taught me so much, about morality, about so much I probably would've gone through life ignorant of, and I'm grateful everyday. To honor him, I'll try to describe him. Whenever I thought of him, I thought of fire. He had the strength and ferocity of a raging inferno to defend and fight, and he also had the warmth of fire to love and care. All I can say is...goodbye, and rest in peace, my dear brother, Conn Aodh, which in the Celtic language would be "wisdom" and "fire", both of which describe him." Adam took his place at the foot of the grave, and fought back tears. Chase is truly gone.

"Let's head on home," Donald said quietly, and no one argued. They piled into the car and drove home, not a word passing between their lips. When they arrived, Tasha gave them hugs. She had no idea where they'd been, knowing only it was a formal event. She knew by their grim faces it hadn't been joyful, but dared not press.

In an instant, both Donald and Adam were hugging. The funeral had given them a wake-up slap to their family members' value, and they showed it. Adam hugged Bree, and didn't let go for a good five minutes. She didn't resist. She knew someone had died, and that he was close to them. She'd never have a clue how close.

Adam couldn't bring himself to hug Leo. Not then, and not ever. Adam didn't feel bad about it at all. Leo had free will in his decision, and he made it. Nothing could change it. But Adam wondered if Leo was always meant to make that decision. _Like it was prophesied or something. _He doubted that, however. Chase had used his free will to shape his own destiny, and Adam knew Leo could do it too. _So can I._ Standing there, warm sunlight pouring in through the open glass window, Adam had never felt more hopeful despite recent events. _I have my whole future ahead of me, and I will never waste another moment. I'll decide exactly what I do_. Adam began to plan, with the light of hope and possibilities of the future in him.

**Author's Note: DON'T FORGET THE EPILOGUE PLEASE!**


	15. The End

**Author's Note: Guest, your review...it made my day. It means so, so much to me. I'm asking you to make an account just so we can PM, and maybe you could write a few fics. :)**

**So, crazy me, I named Bree's kids after family members of mine. Because why not? If you're curious as to which family members:**

**Laura: My dad's sister Laura, who I haven't seen in 5 years.**

**Thomas Alexander: My dad, Thomas Alexander Summers. He's on the Cave Without A Name wikipedia page.**

**PLEA TO ALL READERS: Please leave a review, as this is the last fic in my saga -NOT TWILIGHT NO- so final ending and all. Plus, stay tuned for the many Lab Rats fics I plan on writing.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND ALL THE SUPPORT!**

Life went on. It always does, and

always will. The Davenports experienced that for themselves. Some were affected deeper than others, but all were affected. Those hurt deeper healed slower, but they healed. As much as one can heal after a death. Time does not heal wounds, but it can numb the pain.

Donald and Douglas once more directed Davenport Industries down the road to success, not as partners, but as brothers. After Tasha died at the ripe age of 78, Donald left the company and lived out his remaining two years at his home. Douglas survived his brother by one year.

Adam began a prosperous construction company, and unlike many C.E.O.s, he did physical labor with his men. He even went overseas and built homes for those in need. He married his college sweetheart named Marie, and had one son: Chase Alexander Davenport, named after the uncle he never knew. At least under his name. Adam would tell his son tales of a hero who fought until he was betrayed by those he loved most.

Bree lived on to go into the fashion and cosmetics industry, and like her other family members, she thrived in industry. She married John Williams, and was blessed with a pair of twin girls and a son: Laura and Alexandra, and Thomas.

Leo inherited Davenport Industries, though he dared not change the name. He married Janelle and had a daughter, Danielle. In his older years, however, after his wife died of cancer, he became obsessed with finding a cure, and became a recluse. Though he never did find his cure, his family never visited him much anyways. He was colder than they remembered him as.

So the line of Davenports and Dooleys continued, the bionics and the secrets of them to remain in the past. Along with the tales that stemmed off the bionics.


End file.
